


Guiding Light

by anonamor



Series: anonamor tackles 100 fandoms [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/F, Female Kris - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/anonamor
Summary: Post-canon. Katarina has a new place to belong to, all thanks to one person.





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by femslashficlets prompt 204 - light and fulfills 100 fandoms prompt 39 - belong.
> 
> I'm glad there are some Katarina/Kris fics here on AO3 but I could use more! I definitely left the game shipping these two. I'm a bit sad that Katarina doesn't confess to female Kris though in their 3rd support :(
> 
> Anyway I played this game with female mage Kris, so scholarly Kris it is :)

Katarina found it amusing that between her and Kris, she was the more visible one; she was now the one in the “light”. While Katarina worked tirelessly as a scholar under Marth to atone for her past actions as Eremiah’s puppet, Kris worked too, along with Katarina, but without any formal recognition. To elevate Marth as a hero, Kris had decided at the end of the war to truly become the shadow for Prince Marth, erasing her name from the history books and from the court records. There was nothing dark and shadowy about Kris at all, though. In the mornings, Kris was the one who pulled Katarina out of bed with a smile and a warm breakfast. In the afternoons, Kris was the one who pulled Katarina away from the records and made sure Katarina took a break with some hot tea and cookies. In the evenings, Kris was the one who put away the books and pulled Katarina into bed. The kindness, the love, the forgiveness… Kris was the opposite of a shadow to Katarina. Kris was Katarina’s guiding light, even now.

“Katarina, are you still writing? It’s time for bed.” Kris called out to Katarina from the doorway, a lantern dangling from her right hand. She had already changed from her robes into her nightclothes.

“Just a little bit more, Kris.” Katarina wanted to finish her diary entry for the day. Even if Kris was not in the history books, she would never be erased from Katarina’s heart. She had carved a permanent place in Katarina’s heart, in her mind, in her soul. In exchange, everything that Katarina was… her body, heart, and soul… they all now belonged to Kris.

“Come on…” Katarina felt Kris’ arms wrap around her upper chest, Kris’ breath against her ear. “You can finish that tomorrow.”

“I want to record every moment with you,” Katarina replied as she quickened her writing pace. The letters were getting sloppier, but Katarina wanted to remember how she felt today as accurately as possible. She could always fix up the letters later.

“But there’s one more thing I want to do tonight.” Kris’ lips now brushed deliberately against Katarina’s ear. Katarina shivered. She put down her pen.

“Okay, Kris, I can just write it down tomorrow.” Katarina turned to kiss Kris properly. She didn’t mind at all when Kris grabbed her hand, guided them to their room, and gently pushed her down on the bed. She didn’t mind at all when her robes were removed with gentle care and replaced with heat from lips, hands, skin on skin. It was okay to be pulled away from her writing tonight. This memory might bleed into tomorrow anyway.


End file.
